Blog użytkownika:Qvan/Ile tego będzie?
Witajcie! To kolejny blog poświęcony moim planom na przyszłe i teraźniejsze fikcje. No i oczywiście jak to w takim blogu musi być trochę tajemnic o nich. xD Nie przeciągając długo zaczynajmy: Trwające Fikcje *'Totalna Porażka: Morska Przygoda '– Jak zapewne możecie się dowiedzieć napisany został już piąty odcinek, w którym wiele się nie działo, ale zawsze coś. ;D Czy mam duże plany na tą fikcje? Nie! I mówię to wprost! Nie mam weny i nie mam chęci do pisania, a jak mam już wenę to pisać mi się nie chcę, ale to każdego pisarza na wiki dotyczy pewnie. xD Ale mam zamiar trochę popracować na odcinkiem szóstym i dać trochę akcji i życia zawodnikom. Spectara wie o co chodzi xD Więc możecie się jej pytać jeśli ktoś chce mieć spoilery, ale to małe spoilery. Skład rozłączenia jest jeszcze nie pełny, ale na bank są 3 do 5 osób potwierdzonych w nim. Finał też jest już ustalony. ;D *'Przetrwanie Totalnej Porażki '- Trailer i Opening już są! Tylko zostaje kwestia pisania odcinków. Zwycięzcę mam ustalonego jak i cały proces eliminacji. Czemu fikcja o zapomnianych uczestnikach? Bo prawdopodobnie tylko Rafix robi fikcje ze starymi całkowicie no dodaje paru nowych, ale większości starych. ;D Chcę rozkręcić zapomniane postaci tak by zostały wreszcie zauważone przez, niektórych xD *'The Dramatic Island: The Final Battle' - Tak... 3 seria The Dramatic powraca! Fikcja powstanie dopiero na sam koniec PTP, które będzie po TP: Morskiej Przygody więc trochę poczekacie. Sezon podzielę na dwie części. Pierwsza część starzy, a druga nowi. Będzie to coś jak oryginał miał być w All-Stars. Po starych zawodnikach wystąpią nowi! A potem wielki finał 4 zwycięzców! Planowane *'Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozgrywk'i – Kontynuacja Totalnej Porażki: Morskiej Przygody. Czy w ogóle ją napiszę? Szczerze w to wątpię, ale może coś się zdarzyć niespodziewanie! Po FkF nie miało być kontynuacji, a tu proszę! Jest! Nie mam pojęcia jeszcze kto w niej wystąpi, ale na bank znowu będzie wyspa! I tylko tyle mogę wam powiedzieć. *'???' - A tu planuje coś nowe, ale tajemnica. ;* Coś nowego! I to właśnie tu postanowiłem zrobić swoją własną recenzję 5 oryginalnych postaci, które nie mają odpowiednika w oryginalnej TP! Heheh xD Każda będzie jedna od użytkownika wiki xD *'Shandor' - Chyba wiadomo, że on musi być! W oryginalnej TP nie było żadnego cygana, który jadł gruz, a tu na wiki jest! I cenie go za to! Tylko jedno mnie wkurza... To, że w pierwszej wersji Zemsty Chrisa był lepszy, a w Szkoły Czas taki zrobił się z niego całkowity dziwak (Bez obrazy). Jego mowa była bardzo podobna do Hildzi, ale no każdy wie jak ma prowadzić swoje postaci i jak Luka tak chciał to już jego sprawa! To moja własna opinia xD *'Nina' – Alkoholiczka <3 Takiej w ogóle nie było! Co mogę o niej powiedzieć? No tu nawet nie trzeba się mocno rozpisywać! Charakter fajny i w ogóle! <3 *'Majli '– Sama w sobie jest niezła <3 Wiem, że może was to dziwić bo tak naprawdę Majli nie lubię, ale dla niej można zrobić wyjątek! Nie ma odpowiednika w TP i za to też ją lubię bo jest oryginalność! *'Rolanda '– A tu? A AkA mi się strasznie spodobała i bardzo rozweselała jednak na wygraną nie zasługuje .... :( Jednak cenię ją za charakterek i za wygląd <3 Ona i Gustwa to Fatima i Arian w wersji 2.0 <3 *'Henry '- Postać także dobra i super! Mimo, że jest gejem to ja traktuje go jak normalnego uczestnika. Geja w TP w ogóle nie było i to też nowość. Wcześniej chciałem dać tu Klein’a, ale wybieram jedną postać od userów. Ale to też dobra postać xD KONIEC! Dziękuję za uwagę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach